Halloween Smiley
Name: Halloween Smiley Age: 17 District: 2 Backstory: Halloween was normally a happy kid, always smiling, that is untill both his parents died from a heart attack when he was 2. He was raised as an orphan. He grew up talking to things that weren't there, one that he often talked to was one he called Doctor Smiley in what he changed his last name to. What he Didn't know whas Doctor Smiley was slowly taking over his mind, turning him from a smiley little child into a psycho killer. When halloween was 16 he began to act more like doctor smiley and even operate on them, Then one Day he found a young lady on the street; she looked like she was slowly dying of anorexia. So he gave her a smile, kissed her hand, and promised to help her. She was charmed and followed him as he led her to his office; a small house on the outskirts of the district, you've probably seen it before... The one with the shutters that are just hanging by a small strip of wood or metal, the white paint slowly chipping off of the wall, the one with the plastic and cardboard covering the windows...The one you always assumed was empty... he calls this building his home and his clinic; he helps all of his patients here. After he got back to his clinic with the girl she was quite frightened, he thought it was cute, like a little mouse. He just gave her his usual sweet smile and tugged her hand softly easily pulling her along, into his small living room. He let go of her hand and locked the door behind them. She began to panic as she noticed the blood stains on his old couch. "Oh don't worry, that is just where i had to perform an emergency surgery!" he said trying to hold back a small chuckle of excitement. He took her into his "operation" room and told her to lie on his small operation table. She laid down still looking scared and unsure. She looked around the room at all of the bottles of pills and jars of liquids that lined the walls and took notice of one of his specimens. "W-what is t-that!?" She screeched as she pointed at one of the jars. I looked at the small jar un-detoured from his work, "Why that my dear, is a specimen from my last patient. She had a disease that caused her blood cells to die and soon her entire body began to shut down.’’ She gasped and sat up, she tried to make a run for it, but fortunately for her; he had just finished filling a syringe with the bluish liquid that he used on all of his patients. He swung around grabbing her wrist and yanking her back, stabbing the needle into her neck and injecting the liquid. "Shhh... Don't be afraid... I am here to help you." he whispered into her ear. She opened her mouth as if to scream but could only manage to let out small gasps of air. Then, she fell into a deep sleep. He continued working on preparations for the surgery, slowly shining all of his tools. He laid everything on a platform next to her bed, where she sat propped up with pillows and bound with hand cuffs. A soft whimper drew his attention and he laughed, "Welcome back sleepy head..." he said placing the final tool on the table, she opened her eyes and started thrashing against her chains he only tsked. Does she not realize he is trying to help her? He picked up his scalpel and started working on her, first he cut her chest cavity open, poking around in her insides as she bled and thrashed. he usually try to keep them alive while he examine them; it's more fun that way, seeing the organs try to keep working even when they are exposed to the world. After he cut open her stomach and kidney he finally grew bored, he cut off a small piece of her womb and dropped it into a jar, "A new specimen for my collection." he thought out loud smiling widely. She was twitching now, blood dripping from her mouth and eyes rolled into the back of her head. He giggled; he always found their last moments amusing. With that thought he plunged the scalpel into her still beating heart. Blood oozed from the wound and the girl went limp. He smiled wide licking his lips, "Another successful surgery..." he said with a menacing laugh. Weapons: Knive, Needles, Hands, Swords Strengths: Likes blood, Strong and fast. can be charming and alluring. Weaknesses: Doctor Smiley takes over at random times, making Halloween want to kill. Interview: Doctor smiley will make him be dark and mysterious, but without him he is charming and alluring Bloodbath: Try to get a knife or a bag or surgical supplies and run off not making any kills Strategy: he will wait for night time and hunt people, then examine them. once he gets bored he will kill them and steal there stuff, in the day he will hunt for food and move shelters. Alliance: 1 person or alone Appearance: Halloween has black hair and blue eyes. he wears a white surgical mask he drew a smile in . Family: Halloween has no known living family. Friends: Halloweens only friend is Doctor Smiley Token: white surgical mask with a smile Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:District 2 Category:TehOnlyUmbreon's Tributes